


Cover for Alone On The Water

by Letha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Alone On The Water, by Mad_lori, the first Sherlock fic I read that broke my heart into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Alone On The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



**Cover for[Alone On The Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/210785), by [Mad_lori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori)**

_**Made on Photoshop CS3. Completely digitally made, with the aid of Bamboo Pad by Wacom.** _

_**Work time: ~12 hours (divided in three days)** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at realism on digital art! Welp. I think it worked as well as it would go, really. ^_^ Now you go read that fic, people! It's plain wonderful~
> 
> (Cross-posted at my art Tumblr, [ Letha Arts](http://letha-arts.tumblr.com/post/78162436121/keep-the-earth-below-my-feet-for-all-my-sweat-my))


End file.
